Fluid-ejection printing devices, such as inkjet-printing devices, are commonly used to print image data on media such as paper. The image data can include both lines, which can be referred to as line features, as well as solid regions, which can be referred to as area fill feature. This is especially the case for architectural engineering and construction (AEC)-related and mechanical computer-aided draft (CAD)-related image data.
Optimally printing both line features and area fill features within the same print mode of a fluid-ejection printing device has proven to be problematic, however. Bidirectional print modes in particular, in which a printing device prints on media in both directions that a printhead of the printing device is moved past the media, have difficulty optimally printing both line features and area fill features. Line features are desired to be printed so that the lines in question are well defined and have a minimal width. By comparison, area fill features are desired to be printed so that the solid regions in question have maximal black optical density (KOD).
However, printing line features so that the lines in question are well defined and have a minimal width usually means sacrificing black optical density of area fill features that are also printed. Likewise, printing area fill features so that the solid regions in question have maximal black optical density usually means sacrificing definition and the minimal width of line features that are also printed. While printing using unidirectional print modes ameliorates these difficulties to some extent, this solution is drastic in that it reduces throughput by approximately half.